


Trust Will Heal

by esunsxcreto



Category: Tomila
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Healing, Mental Instability, Past Relationship(s), Recovery, Romance, Tobin is 21, Tobin isn't religious, US Women's Soccer National Team, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:37:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esunsxcreto/pseuds/esunsxcreto
Summary: Camila Cabello encounters a toxic person from the past at a house party bringing her back hurtful memories. At the party she was dragged to by her bestie, Shawn Mendes, she meets the 21 year old new soccer sensation, Tobin Heath, who had just returned to LA from France after winning the FIFA Women's World Cup 2019. Healing wounds isn't very easy to do while being in the public eye. Scared to get hurt all over again, will she ever give her heart another chance to love again? Will she return back to her toxic relationship?





	Trust Will Heal

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic no one asked for. I have tons of ideas for this story, but I will be posting only one chapter to see how much demand it gets. I wouldn't want to waste my time writing 20 chapters just for it to flop lol

“Can I just stay home in my pjs and binge watch Game of Thrones all day instead please!” I whined to my best friend. 

“It’s a small house party at David’s, there won’t be a lot of people it’ll be chill and fun. Plus, you promised! I’ll be there in an hour so be ready Mila.” 

I threw my phone beside me and I laid back on my large bed and sighed in defeat. I hate parties I really do, but I did promise Shawn I’d go with him. I don’t wanna flake on my best friend, even though it was extremely tempting. 

I wore a simple white dress. It was in between of being slutty and classy, more on the classy side of coarse. Nothing too extravagant either since it’s simply a house party and no paparazzi blinding me with their cameras flashing in my face. 

When Shawn picked me up it’s as if we planned to go matching. He was wearing all white as well, the fabric being similar to my dress. He cleaned up real nice, nothing I have ever seen before and I know exactly why. 

“Are you sure he’s gonna be there? It’d be a bummer if you went all out just for him to not be there.” I teased, pulling his fancy white shirt. 

“What are you talking about I don’t know who you’re talking about.” Shawn nervously gripped the steering wheel and fixed his shirt for it to have no wrinkles on it. 

I simply laughed. Shawn always got so nervous when his crush was involved. It’s completely understandable though, who wouldn’t get nervous around The Nick Jonas. 

We had finally got to the mansion that was way up in the hills that gave a beautiful look of the city of Los Angeles. I gave Shawn an eye roll because he said this would be a small party but it’s really not. 

After Shawn and I greeted David and some of Shawn’s closest friends, we sat at the edge of the pool looking to the distance to the city of LA and chatting about our upcoming projects. 

After our long chat, I looked around the large patio and looked at what others were doing. Some were oddly exercising obviously to show off their summer bod, others were smoking, others were swimming in the never ending swimming pool. 

“Who is that?” Shawn flinched at my question because it had been so random it caught him off guard. 

“Um that’s Lauren your ex-girlf-“ I cut him off looking around us paranoid that others would hear. 

“Not her stupid, the one next to her in the yellow floral shorts.” 

“How could you not know who Tobin Heath is? Football player...won the World Cup...” Shawn swayed his head side to side. 

“Oh yeah duh.” I tapped my temple. 

I was lying, I had never seen or heard of her before. There were many unfamiliar faces at this party, but that unfamiliar face was a pretty good looking one. Or perhaps it was her really toned legs. Or perhaps how her perfectly tanned skin glowed under the sun. Ok I need to stop considering my ex is probably trying to hook up with her. 

After I finished zoning out, I looked to my side to where Shawn was and he was no longer there. My eyes scanned the area to find the asshole who had just ditched me. 

Found him! He was standing at the bar chatting with the one and only Nick Jonas. When me and my bestie’s eyes connected, I winked at him. He just looked down with a flustered shy smile. 

I was now the usual loner. Nothing new. When I looked back to the woman who had caught my attention, she was still surrounded by a big crowd in the middle of a genuine laugh as she ran her fingers through her dark golden locks of hair, swinging her feet in the pool. 

I got a mini heart attack because she almost caught me staring at her like a complete creep. I admit it was creepy, but I don’t mean it in a creepy way. It’s just that I have never seen someone so perfect. I hate to admit it right now, but that’s the exact same way I looked at Lauren when I saw her for the first time. 

The night was setting in. Some of Shawn’s friends came to keep me company. Shawn would occasionally look over to me with a huge smile on his face. 

I now found my way to the restroom due to the various piña coladas I had. The conversation with some of Shawn’s friends that I newly met was really good, but my bladder was going to explode. 

“Camila Cabello. One of the biggest artists of our time huh. A total success.” The drunken girl laughing, lifted her arms to support her words. 

“Lauren, you’re drunk.” I said. As I was about to walk past her, she grabbed my wrist and ended up pushing me up against the wall not being able to escape anymore. I stared at her with wide eyes, showing how confused and almost scared I was. 

“I saw you looking at me hella times.” She whispered close to my face. I turned my head to avoid the closeness of our faces and my nose wrinkled due to the strong scent of liquor. 

“I wasn’t looking at you Lauren. Let me go.” I said in a serious tone trying to wiggle myself away from her arms, but she only pinned me up harder. 

“I saw you looking at me! Do you miss me? Tell me Camz.” She slurred and looked directly into my eyes with her half open green eyes. 

I was starting to grow irritated. However, the irritation faded and my knees started to weaken. Lauren looked at me with that same gaze that was able to make me run back to her no matter what and she knew it. Even though she was drunk but she knew it. I hadn’t seen or been this close and personal with her for about two years when we ended things and our group split. The urge to cry was big, but I couldn't let myself show anything especially in front of my ex. It’s not because I still had feelings for her because I don’t, it’s simply the flashbacks reminding me of a very toxic situation I was in. How much I suffered. How much it took me to heal that wound. 

“I miss you Camz. I know you miss me too.” Lauren got closer to my face. 

“Lauren please let me go! Let me go now please!” I felt like I was suffocating. The tears started to form in my eyes. 

“Hey, let her go. That’s not cool dude.” A low monotone voice said. My eyes were still shut. I heard Lauren protest, but she ended up leaving. 

“Are you okay?” It was her. The girl I “discreetly” kept looking at earlier. I saw that her eyes were full of worry when she gently lifted my head to meet her eyes. 

I nodded, but the tears kept running down my cheek and I shuddered when I felt the cold air on my arms. 

“I just need to get home.” My voice cracked as I rubbed my hands on my arms for warmth. 

“Yeah, c’mon let’s go look for your friend.” 

I felt a wave of warmth surround my upper body when the football player placed her sweater around me enjoying the warmth. I get cold easily it sucks. 

“Yeah- actually no! He seems to be having fun, I don’t wanna be the reason he has to leave. I’m gonna order an Uber, thank you.” I really didn’t want to ruin Shawn’s progress with Nick, it had taken him forever to step up and talk to him and tonight he finally did. 

“That’s not necessary. I can give you ride, I have to head home anyway. Besides, you seem really upset and I won't be able to sleep at night without knowing you got home safely.” She pursed her lips. 

I shyly smirked lowering my head. I felt so embarrassed. Of coarse only I embarrass myself in front of attractive people. 

“I doubt you know who I am but I’m a friend of David’s. I obviously know who you are I mean who doesn’t you’re basically the queen of pop right now.” She gave me a warm smile and my cheeks were burning. 

“You’re Tobin Heath, you play football and you just won the SupeeBowl 2019.” I said 

Tobin tried to hold in her laugh, but she chuckled and shook her head. “Um, yeah nailed it.” 

Tobin opened the door for me and we walked to her car. She opened her car door for me as well. 

I grabbed my phone and I texted Shawn of what had happened and to let him know I was safe and on my way home. 

The drive was quiet. Just what I needed to deal with what had happened. I noticed Tobin glancing at me a couple times probably because I was getting tears on her cool adidas sweater, but I didn’t care right now. 

“Thank you, so much for everything really.” I sincerely said. I began to take off her sweater, but she stopped me from doing so and smiled at me.

“I don’t want you catching a cold either. And no need to thank me.”

I smiled at her response. Even though she had no idea about my issues, her company kept me from having a mental breakdown. I guess it was her vibe, she had a really chill vibe to her. 

“Goodnight Tobin.” 

“Goodnight Camila.”


End file.
